


Waiting

by HandmaidenOfHorror



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25072096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HandmaidenOfHorror/pseuds/HandmaidenOfHorror
Summary: In a strange new universe, Kaworu takes Shinji's role.
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hisen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hisen/gifts).



To say that this time was unexpected was an understatement. In his latest life, Kaworu came to as an Eva pilot from the beginning, alongside Suzuhara, a friendlier and gentler Langley, and an Ayanami who actually had a personality and thoughts of her own, which was a nice surprise even if she disliked him strongly this time. However, his most important person was missing. 

The four Children successfully ( _too successfully_ , thought Kaworu) fought Angel after Angel, and Kaworu was worried this was a world without Shinji, as he couldn’t really search for him without arousing suspicion. Was it the price for a happier world? What was going on? The boy finally appeared just days before Armisael was to attack.

Kaworu was glad to see him again, but also found it ironic that him and Shinji switched places, at least according to some timelines. Among the four comrades, the shrinking violet was the one out, needing friendship and love. And, as always, Kaworu loved to provide. Unfortunately, it all fell down at once when the second to last Angel attacked.

Having won easily multiple times, the team was not expecting what Armisael could throw at them, even Kaworu – this time, the Angel was so much more powerful. It managed to destroy two Evas, killing Touji and Rei, leaving Asuka stranded on the orbit in hibernation, and Kaworu could only helplessly watch Shinji sacrifice himself to destroy the Angel.

Was it a bad ending? Actually, not. Kaworu knew what was to come. Shinji will wake up in the Eva, now sharing its heart and capable of controlling it from the outside. Of course, he couldn’t tell it to the grieving team. So all he could do was wait. And if there was anything Kaworu was good at, it was waiting for Shinji. 


End file.
